Saved the Best for Last
by TiffanyL
Summary: SongFic; Evie's POV and her feelings toward Rick; Based on Vanessa William's song


Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be....all property of Stephen Sommers and Universal  
Status: Done!  
Summary: Evie's POV, during the first movie. Based around a song by Vanessa Williams  
Rating: G  
  
  


**Saved the Best for Last**  


  
He is all wrong for me. He is rough, an adventurer. But why can I not stop thinking about him? I'm a librarian, not a gun fighter, a treasure seeker or an explorer. I could never make him happy. We're too different. But his eyes. His smile. Sometimes I see him look at me, as if he feels the same. But I think I am just seeing things. Like I said, we have nothing in common.....  
  
  
_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
sometimes it's all a big surprise  
cause there was a time when all I did was wish   
you'd tell me this was love  
it's not the way I hoped or planned  
but somehow it's enough....  
_  
  
The Med-jai attacked, interrupting my thoughts. He ran to defend us and told me to stay back. I didn't listen. I didn't want him killed. I had to try and do something. But when I shot the gun I fell back. After the attack he rushed over to me, helping me up with obvious concern. Maybe.....maybe I wasn't just seeing things. Maybe he really does feel the same way....He held me and didn't let go for a long time. I didn't push him away, either.....  
  
  
_....and now we're standing face to face   
Isn't this world a crazy place  
just when I thought our chance had passed...  
  
_  
After that incident, my hopes were up, needless to say. But then we started sharing Jonathan's liquor. I must confess I was too out of it to remember details, but he had spoken of all the girls he had loved and that had left him. I mean, Ouch! Here I am, right in front of him and he's talking about other women! What in God's name is wrong with him? Ooooohh. Sometimes I really don't like men.....  
  
_....all of the night you came to me  
when so silly girl have set you free  
you wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
'cause how could you give your love to someone else  
and share your dreams with me....  
  
_  
**Note from Rick, added a few months later when Evie shared this story with him:  
"Before you get mad, hear me out! She was too drunk and couldn't hear me (or didn't remember) whisper that none of them compared to her and that I was through with that type. So there."**  
  
  
So, we're back in Cairo. He wants to make a run for it. I, on the other hand, will not have that. I want to stop the evil-doer. Rick chases me around the suitcase he was trying to pack for me. He says that he is done with his job, his contract has been terminated. He was looking right at me now. A....contract???? I'm just a contract?? Something inside my heart rips into shreds. I guess there is no hope after all....  
  
  
....and now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
just when I thought our chance had passed   
you go and save the best for last....  
  
  
The next day, he confused me yet again. By saving my life. This man is so fickle! He likes me, he hates me. oooohhh. But he is soooo wrong for me! What am I thinking? My brains says one thing but my hearts says another....  
  
  
_....sometimes the very thing you're looking for   
is the one thing you can't see  
sometimes the snow comes down in june  
sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last....  
  
_  
Then, the ordeal is over. The creature is gone. We get out of Hamunaptra safely. I've given up on him and I. Being a scholar, my brain wins over my heart. If he wanted me like I did him, he would do something. But he hasn't. So I guess that's that.....wait. What did he just say? I heard Jonathan say something about being empty-handed. I only think I heard O'Connell say something along the lines of   
"I wouldn't say that...."   
I look at him to see if he really had said that. Did he mean what I think he meant? When I look ever I see he is looking at me. He does feel the same! I cannot believe it! We're so wrong for each other, but it just seems right. And I can't under--------  
  
  
**Note added later by Evelyn:  
"Sorry, but my thoughts were interrupted. By the most fantastic and romantic kiss in history....."  
  
  
_...just when I thought our chance had passed.....  
you went and saved the best for last.  
_  
  
  



End file.
